


A New Name

by Silverykissing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Other, Snoke names Phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverykissing/pseuds/Silverykissing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were always my favorite of your class, PM-0621.” Supreme Leader Snoke commented. “Every since I saw you, I knew that you had great potential."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Name

“You were always my favorite of your class, PM-0621.” Supreme Leader Snoke commented. “Every since I saw you, I knew that you had great potential.” He was obviously pleased. “You are a excellent Solider. And you will make a even better Captain.”

PM-0621 was glowing with pride. “Thank you, Supreme Leader. I will not let you down.” She promised.

“If you do let me down, it will not end well for you. Do you understand?” PM-0621 was tall, but he was taller. Her promotion ceremony was tomorrow. This was the first time she had ever saw the Supreme Leader in person. It was truly an honor.

“Yes sir.” She said, without fear. 

“Good.. Now, you know that Captains get to take on a name… Have you chosen one yet?” He asked, looking at the liquid in his glass with great interest.

“No sir.. I was hoping that you would name me.”

“You want me to name you? Very well. PM-0621… Phasma. Your name is now Phasma.”

Phasma has never smiled so much before in her life.


End file.
